Washington Brown Alden (1799-1859)/Immigrant Ancestors
Immigrant ancestors for Washington Brown Alden (1799-1859) and his wife, Hannah Bartlett (1805-). GGP Washington Alden Alden Family Line # Joseph Alden (1627-1696) - ( WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, SAlden4, JAlden3, JAlden2) - Son of Mayflower immigrants John Alden (c1599-1687) and Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) who settled in Plymouth Colony in 1620. # ALDEN2 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, SAlden4, ... # ALDEN3 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, SAlden4, ... # ALDEN4 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, SAlden4, ... # ALDEN5 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, # ALDEN6 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, # ALDEN7 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, # ALDEN8 : (WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, GGP Hannah Bartlett Bartlett / Howe Family Line # Richard Bartlett (1621-1698) : ( HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, DBartlett3, B2, B1) - # BARTLETT2 : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, DBartlett3, B2, B1) - # BARTLETT3 : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, DBartlett3, B2, B1) - # BARTLETT4 : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, DBartlett3, B2, B1) - # John Howe (1620-1680) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, MHowe3, EHowe2, JHowe1) - # Mary Martha Jones (1618-1698) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, MHowe3, EHowe2, MMJones) - # Abraham Howe (1632-1695) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, MHowe3, HHowe2, AHowe1) - # Hannah Ward (1638-1717): (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, IBartlett4, MHowe3, HHowe2, HWard) - Warren / Coolidge Family Line # John Warren (1622-1703) : ( HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, DWarren3, JWarren3, JWarren2) - English Immigrant to America # Michal Jennison (1640-1713) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, DWarren3, JWarren3, MJennison) - # John Hastings (1654-1718) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, DWarren3, AHastings, W1) - # Abigail Hammond (1656-1718) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, DWarren3, AHastings, W1) - # John Coolidge (1662-1714) : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, MCoolidge3, W2, W1) - Son of John Coolidge (1628-1690), English Immigrant # COOLIDGE6 : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, MCoolidge3, W2, W1) - # COOLIDGE7 : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, MCoolidge3, W2, W1) - # COOLIDGE8 : (HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, MCoolidge3, W2, W1) - Fuller / Fuller Family Line # FULLER1 : ( HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, DFuller3, B2, B1) - Son of Robert Fuller (1616-1706) # FULLER2 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, DFuller3, B2, B1) - # FULLER3 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, DFuller3, B2, B1) - # FULLER4: (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, DFuller3, B2, B1) - # FULLER5 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, HAFuller, B2, B1) - # FULLER6 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, HAFuller, B2, B1) - # FULLER7 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, HAFuller, B2, B1) - # FULLER8 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, AFuller4, HAFuller, B2, B1) - Hale / Edwards Family Line # HALE1 : ( HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MHale3, H2, H1) - Son of Samuel Hale (1615-1693). # HALE2 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MHale3, H2, H1) - # HALE3 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MHale3, H2, H1) - # HALE4 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MHale3, H2, H1) - # EDWARD5 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MEdwards3, H2, H1) - Son of John Edwards (1640-1688) 0 # EDWARD6 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MEdwards3, H2, H1) - # EDWARD7 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MEdwards3, H2, H1) - # EDWARD8 : (HBartlett6, HFuller5, MHale4, MEdwards3, H2, H1) - Notable Descendants * Blanche Ray Alden (1870-1934) : ( PWAlden, WBAlden, JAlden6, JAlden5, SAlden4, JAlden3, JAlden2, JAlden1) - American musician/composer better known by the pseudonym Theodora Dutton * Philo Washington Alden (1840-1920) - Civil War - 45th Massachusetts Infantry. Category:Ancestries of individuals